


Stardust and Crimson Suns

by Aki_The_Shiftless



Series: Weather Patterns and Constellations [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: A story that's a little more serious than Spirit of Rain, I'll add more as things get more relavent, M/M, OC, Other, Small snippits of the story of Anguis Shinku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_The_Shiftless/pseuds/Aki_The_Shiftless
Summary: The story of Anguis Shinku, part of the same universe as Spirit of Rain. Someone wanted to read it so I delivered, please enjoy~*Note that it's actually pretty important to have read Spirit of Rain or else you won't get a lot of the references. You could still read it I guess, but you won't understand a lot of the referenced scenes. But they're mostly to move conversations and add depth to relationships, not entirely necessary to the plot.





	Stardust and Crimson Suns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dianasaurus94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianasaurus94/gifts).



> You have asked, so I delivered. 
> 
> Hope ya like it.

1\. A Violent Supernova 

* * *

 Anguis Shinku didn’t know when he started looking people in more romantic lights, and he wasn’t especially keen on people that early on either. He preferred to keep his head down, let other people take the lead.

That was the norm. It was why he said nothing as his childhood friends separated from the original Team Enforcers back when the rest of them would patrol the backwaters of Domino City, doing good where they could and beating back the rest. It was a good couple of years where he actually had  _friends._ And none more so than Yusei Fudo, the guy had a magnetic pull to him even as a kid- it’s what they were all drawn to but Shinku especially. He remembered going on nearly nightly stints to the junkyard just to help Yusei find whatever part he needed. But that all changed when Kalin got a little too cocky and got himself in something bad. Bad enough that everyone separated.

And left him alone.

On one hand, he felt betrayed. He sure as hell felt angry- angry enough that he changed himself completely to eliminate any and all association with  _The Enforcers,_ not even the orphanage lady Martha recognized him.

On the other hand- there was a deep loneliness that gripped his heart every day when he saw Jack hanging out with his peers at his new middle school. That craved to talk to Crow again whenever he saw the natural red-head take to the streets and teach the local kids how to duel.

He had to restrain himself whenever he saw Yusei walking over to the junkyards to get new parts for his Duel Runner.

As time moved on, his situation steadily became one nearly identical to a manga. Bullies started finding out he didn’t fancy the other sex like the rest of them. His pale complexion, unnatural red eyes, and bright red hair not doing much to separate him from the rest of the crowd. Jeers turned into shoves, by the time he got accepted into Domino High with his barely scraped by grades and penchant for better than average dueling- he was used to the treatment. He was just amazed they would let him in with his crazy hair color- they were the only school in the entirety of the area to let him keep it. He didn’t care what would happen, and he didn’t care how far it was from his run-down apartment.

He remembered that first day as he dispassionately looked at the classes, running down the lists until he froze at three particular names.

Crow Hogan.

Jack Atlas.

_Yusei Fudo._

He swallowed.

 _Shit,_ he thought to himself.  _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. **Shit.**_

Then he met you, and  _everything changed._

“So what’s your deal?” You asked him once as the two of you sat in the school cafeteria, separated from everyone else.

He stopped eating his bread, “What do you mean?”

You tilted your head, Anguis following your angle until he hit a particularly rambunctious table of people. Crow, Jack, Yusei, and recent additions Akiza and Carly talked in their table. Laughing at something Crow had said.

Anguis snapped back to his lunch as he watched Yusei look up, “I dunno what you mean.”

You rolled your eyes at him- even if he didn’t see it, slumping down to rest your head in your arms as you looked up at him from the table, “It’s obvious they know you, so what’s with this whole brushing off thing? You avoid them outside of class every chance you get, I’ve never seen anyone run so fast.”

He gave you a deadpan look, “You’re the first out of your class all the time.”

“I have Kaiba Seto, Muto Yugi, and Katsuya Jounouchi in one classroom,” You retorted. “I have  _valid_ reasons to want to run for the hills every time the bell rings. You run like a dragon is on your ass every time I see you pass by.”

“I-“ Anguis sighed, putting down his food. “Look- can we not talk about this?”

“…” You breathed, looking up at him with the same calculated gaze you had when he first met you. “I could find out on my own if you don’t want to tell me. Then you don’t have to tell me jack shit.”

As fucked up as it was, the fact that you were giving him an option was somehow comforting in its own weird way. You were willing to leave him out of this if he so chose, and he knew you didn’t have any malice intent when you asked to know, if anything, it was probably just genuine curiosity. An itch that wouldn’t go away no matter how much you tried. And you tried- he watched you try to restrain yourself from googling  _How to Hide a body_ before ultimately failing and sitting down for a full twelve hours going through page of ridiculous page.

“…you go do that,” he said after a while.

“Kay.” And you moved the conversation elsewhere.

He hoped that you would leave it alone when you found out.

* * *

 

“I’m sorry.”

His head snapped up as you suddenly appeared in front of them at the end of class- himself on his way home.

“It’s pretty fucked up,” You continued, shifting slightly like you weren’t quite sure what to do. “And I want you to know that you don’t need those backstabbing assholes because you’ve got me now.”

“I- they didn’t backstab me,” He finished lamely. Tears collecting at the corners of his eyes.

“They left you alone to fend for yourself,” You barreled on firmly. The conviction and hellfire in your eyes doing nothing to stop the gripping in his heart. “That’s fucked up, and you didn’t deserve it. They’re assholes for thinking they could just up and talk to you again just like that.”

 _I thought I was the only one who thought that._ His mind flashed to all the girls and guys who readily asked him if he knew them- the team 5ds. How the teachers would call him lucky for knowing them throughout childhood- all the people who envied him whenever they invited him out to “catch up” All because they singled him out- the slight widening of their eyes as they saw how much he had changed-  _of course he would fucking change-_

He didn’t know he was hyperventilating until he found himself tugged to the side of the school, your hand on his chest and pressing to get him to force his breathing out and in on a steady rhythm.

“They  _left me behind_ ,” He gasped.

“I know,” You replied softly, then more firmly- with promise and a conviction he couldn’t help but believe in. “It won’t happen again.”

* * *

_A/n: Sup! Dianasaurus94 has asked so I have delivered! It's probably not what you were expecting though lol, so I hope you might be equally as interested. It's just that Anguis' story is a little bit more complex and it'll make sense why he is the way he is in **Spirit of Rain**. I'll be responding directly to comments in this series since it's probably not gonna update as frequently as  **Spirit of Rain** so yeah. Hope you enjoy this little side story~_

**_Dedications to:_ **

**_You the Reader:_ ** _Thanks for reading and have a good morning/day/afternoon/evening/night!_

 


End file.
